castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate/Gallery
Character Gallery TrevorBelmont-MoF-Final..jpg|Trevor Belmont SimonBelmont-MoF-Final.jpg|Simon Belmont Alucard MoF Final.jpg|Alucard Gabriel MoF.jpg|Gabriel Belmont SyphaMoF-Trailer.jpg|Sypha Belmont Lost Soul.jpg|Lost Soul Screenshots E3 2012 screenshots mof1.jpg mof2.jpg mof3.jpg mof4.jpg|Evil lurks behind mof5.jpg mof6.jpg mof7.jpg|At the castle gates mof8.jpg|Stake the vampire bat ComicCon 2012 screenshots Comic-Con 2012 Screen 1.jpg Comic-Con 2012 Screen 2.jpg Comic-Con 2012 Screen 3.jpg Comic-Con 2012 Screen 4.jpg Comic-Con 2012 Screen 5.jpg Gamescon 2012 screenshots Alucard and the mirror of fate tif jpgcopy.jpg|Alucard and the Mirror of Fate Alucard avoids the flames of a gargoyle tif jpgcopy.jpg|Alucard avoids the flames of a Gargoyle Alucard tackles a puppet of the toymaker tif jpgcopy.jpg|Alucard tackles a puppet of the Toymaker An elevator to the unknown tif jpgcopy.jpg|An elevator to the unknown At the old abandoned mine tif jpgcopy.jpg|At the old abandoned mine Castle balcony tif jpgcopy.jpg|Castle balcony Simon is ambushed by zombies tif jpgcopy.jpg|Simon is ambushed by Zombies Simon is trapped in the toymakers domain tif jpgcopy.jpg|Simon is trapped in the Toymakers domain Simon s axe meets zombie head tif jpgcopy.jpg|Simon's axe meets Zombie head The old laboratory tif jpgcopy.jpg|The old Laboratory PAX 2012 screenshots Castlevania-Lords-of-Shadow-Mirror-of-Fate 2012 08-31-12 001.jpg Castlevania-Lords-of-Shadow-Mirror-of-Fate 2012 08-31-12 002.jpg Castlevania-Lords-of-Shadow-Mirror-of-Fate 2012 08-31-12 003.jpg Castlevania-Lords-of-Shadow-Mirror-of-Fate 2012 08-31-12 004.jpg Castlevania-Lords-of-Shadow-Mirror-of-Fate 2012 08-31-12 005.jpg Castlevania-Lords-of-Shadow-Mirror-of-Fate 2012 08-31-12 006.jpg Castlevania-Lords-of-Shadow-Mirror-of-Fate 2012 08-31-12 007.jpg Halloween 2012 screenshots MoF Halloween 01.jpg MoF Halloween 02.jpg MoF Halloween 03.jpg MoF Halloween 04.jpg MoF Halloween 05.jpg MoF Halloween 06.jpg MoF Halloween 07.jpg Video Games Awards 2012 screenshots Vga mof 01.png Vga mof 02.png Vga mof 03.png Vga mof 04.png Vga mof 05.png Vga mof 06.png Vga mof 07.png Vga mof 08.png January 2013 screenshots mof 01 2013 01.jpg mof 01 2013 02.jpg mof 01 2013 03.jpg mof 01 2013 04.jpg mof 01 2013 05.jpg mof 01 2013 06.jpg mof 01 2013 07.jpg mof 01 2013 08.jpg mof 01 2013 09.jpg Artworks MoF-ArtEnvironment (1).jpg MoF-ArtEnvironment (2).jpg MoF-ArtEnvironment (3).jpg art3108 1.jpg art3108 2.jpg art3108 3.jpg art3108 4.jpg art3108 5.jpg art3108 6.jpg art3108 7.jpg art3108 8.jpg art3108 9.jpg art3108 10.jpg art3108 11.jpg HeartMoF.jpg MoF GameInformer Artowk.jpg|Game Informer cover Church.jpg|Gamescon 2012 artwork Clock room.jpg|Gamescon 2012 artwork Cursed village.jpg|Gamescon 2012 artwork Guard room.jpg|Gamescon 2012 artwork Laboratory.jpg|Gamescon 2012 artwork Throne room entrance.jpg|Gamescon 2012 artwork Torture chambers.jpg|Gamescon 2012 artwork Enemy1.jpg|Harpy Enemy2.jpg|Merman Enemy3.jpg|NightWatchman Enemy4.jpg|Succubus Enemy5.jpg|Zombie CombatCross1.png|Combat Cross MoF-ArtCover.jpg|Front cover of the game mof art 2013 01.jpg mof art 2013 02.jpg mof art 2013 03.jpg mof art 2013 04.jpg mof art 2013 05.jpg|Trevor arrives at Dracula's Castle DaemonLord.jpg DaemonLord Resurrected.jpg Elder.jpg ElderVariation OldMen.jpg Gargoyle Blueprints.jpg MacabrePuppet.jpg MoF Necromancer.jpg NightWatchman.jpg PotRoast.jpg Reaver.jpg Werewolf.jpg EnemyMoF.jpg Mof art 2013 05.png Mof art 2013 06.png Mof art 2013 07.png Toy Maker Door.png Boomerang MoF.png Cursed Village.jpg Hunchback Troop.jpg MoF Image.jpg MoF Stopwatch.jpg MoF-Theatre.jpg 13116553 1580547872244041 570914192 n.jpg|Cover concept art 13129157 850738201737887 1503201582 n.jpg|Cover concept art 13249007 527303347456131 2076193254 n.jpg|Cover concept art 13258942 570947109732163 619045806 n.jpg|Cover concept art Mof_46.jpg|Winged statue found in the Crypt DJnnwum.jpg Resample(lanczos).jpeg Trevor_and_simon_for_t_shirt_by_javieralcalde-d610dhe.jpg Alucard_for_t_shirt_by_javieralcalde-d610drg.jpg Mirror of Fate HD Logo CLOSMOFHD Logo.jpg CLOSMOFHD Logo JPN.jpg|Japanese version logo Packaging artwork MoF HD Pack Art XBLA.jpg|Xbox Live Arcade cover art MoF HD art PSN.jpg|PlayStation Network cover art Promotional screenshots CLOSMOFHD Alucard1.jpg CLOSMOFHD Alucard2.jpg CLOSMOFHD Alucard3.jpg CLOSMOFHD Gabriel1.jpg CLOSMOFHD Simon1.jpg CLOSMOFHD Simon2.jpg CLOSMOFHD Simon3.jpg CLOSMOFHD Simon4.jpg CLOSMOFHD Trevor1.jpg CLOSMOFHD Trevor2.jpg CLOSMOFHD Trevor3.jpg CLOSMOFHD Trevor5.jpg CVLOSMOF HD Assets 01.jpg CVLOSMOF HD Assets 02.jpg CVLOSMOF HD Assets 03.jpg CVLOSMOF HD Assets 04.jpg CVLOSMOF HD Assets 05.jpg CVLOSMOF HD Assets 06.jpg CVLOSMOF HD Assets 07.jpg CVLOSMOF HD 01 simon nwatchman 00.jpg CVLOSMOF HD 01 simon nwatchman 02.jpg CVLOSMOF HD 01 simon nwatchman 05.jpg CVLOSMOF HD 01 simon nwatchman 07.jpg CVLOSMOF HD 02 alucard daemonlord 04.jpg CVLOSMOF HD 03 trevor executioner 01.jpg Artworks CVLOSMOF HD ballroom.jpg|Ballroom CVLOSMOF HD Chamber.jpg|Chamber CVLOSMOF HD courtyard.jpg|Courtyard CVLOSMOF HD Dracula.jpg|Dracula CVLOSMOF HD Dracula2.jpg| CVLOSMOF HD Game.jpg|Game CVLOSMOF HD Halls.jpg|Halls CVLOSMOF HD Halls2.jpg| CVLOSMOF HD Labirynth.jpg|Labyrinth CVLOSMOF HD Lady.jpg|Lady CVLOSMOF HD Waterfalls.jpg|Waterfalls F3742f11794225.56288650d9b21.jpg|Characters' portraits PC version promotional screenshots Mofhdpc 01 simon 09 theatre d.jpg Mofhdpc 01 simon 13 funfair a.jpg Mofhdpc 01 simon 15 sucubbus b.jpg Mofhdpc 02 alucard 02 belfrycut b.jpg Mofhdpc 02 alucard 04 kitchen a.jpg Mofhdpc 02 alucard 07 clockroom a.jpg Mofhdpc 02 alucard 10 carousel a.jpg Mofhdpc 03 trevor 02 courtyard c.jpg Mofhdpc 03 trevor 11.jpg Mofhdpc 03 trevor 13.jpg MOFHD PC assets 20140326 Simon-1.jpg MOFHD PC assets 20140326 Simon-2.jpg MOFHD PC assets 20140326 Simon-3.jpg MOFHD PC assets 20140326 Simon-4.jpg MOFHD PC assets 20140326 Simon-5.jpg MOFHD PC assets 20140326 Alucard-1.jpg MOFHD PC assets 20140326 Alucard-2.jpg MOFHD PC assets 20140326 Alucard-3.jpg MOFHD PC assets 20140326 Alucard-4.jpg MOFHD PC assets 20140326 Alucard-5.jpg MOFHD PC assets 20140326 Alucard-6.jpg MOFHD PC assets 20140326 Trevor-1.jpg MOFHD PC assets 20140326 Trevor-2.jpg MOFHD PC assets 20140326 Trevor-3.jpg MOFHD PC assets 20140326 Trevor-4.jpg MOFHD PC assets 20140326 Trevor-5.jpg MOFHD PC assets 20140326 Trevor-6.jpg Category:Mirror of Fate